


it's hard to stay inside my head when words keep pouring out

by Icie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content - Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's usually Oikawa who has plans for Watari, but this time Watari has some for him.</p><p>- Plot What Plot for one of the many rare pairs of my heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's hard to stay inside my head when words keep pouring out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coorelightgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coorelightgrey/gifts).



> happy belated bday nil! ty for being my partner in crime for this ship
> 
> (if anyone wants to talk to me about this ship i will do so with glee, hmu in the comments or on [my tumblr](http://hqqt.tumblr.com/)!)
> 
> title is from [it gets better](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2msZfl52kk) by fun.

"Oikawa-san," Watari says, hovering at the edge of the changing room, "would you like to take a walk?"

Oikawa isn't sure what he _wants_ to do, but walking with Watari is always pleasant, especially after their extra practice when they're both filled with satisfaction and endorphins. Still, there's no fun in agreeing immediately when Watari can tell if he's teasing. "I'm not sure, Watacchi. I am a very busy person, you know."

Watari laughs, a light thing coupled with a quiet smile. The one that makes Oikawa's mouth twitch up more sincerely in response. "I know. Maybe I should have made an appointment?" He shrugs his gym bag onto his shoulder and starts walking towards the door. Oikawa falls into step beside him.

"Maybe you should have! My secretary is able to take them between ten and two," he says. He's walking a step closer to Watari than he would anyone else apart from Hajime.

Watari's hand is tempting where it swings by his side, but it's too public and if he touches him, walking will quickly become something else. "Iwaizumi-senpai? Are you sure he would keep track right, I wouldn't want the appointment to get lost." Watari moves his hand to the strap of his bag and squeezes it. "I really like our time together," he says, eyes down and smile kind.

What the two of them are is undefined. Some weeks ago, before the team's latest loss to Shiratorizawa, Watari had stayed late after practice with Oikawa, working on his libero toss. It was still rough around the edges then but Oikawa could see every inch of progress he made with his effort. In what should have been a lapse in judgement that turned out to be anything but, Oikawa had thanked him for his dedication by pressing their lips together. One thing lead to another, and they've been having fun ever since.

They chat as they walk, Oikawa talking about the latest drama from his class, Watari putting in comments every so often that make Oikawa laugh. They wind up at Watari's house before Oikawa knows where the distance went.

"Do you want to come in?" Watari asks, hands locked on the strap of his bag.

Oikawa lets his expression soften. "If you want me to, Watacchi."

"I do." He pauses and briefly pulls his lip between his teeth, an action that always makes Oikawa want to suck on it. "Um, I had some plans for things we could do?"

Oikawa's smile creeps towards delight as they enter.

Inside, Watari offers him water and squeaks when Oikawa kisses his neck instead of replying. He makes wonderful sounds when Oikawa surprises him, they tend towards quiet and pleased, which is a good look. Oikawa doesn't know exactly what Watari thinks of the way their relationship - if they can even call it that - has changed, but he does know that Watari spends as much time absently rubbing any marks Oikawa leaves as he does trying to cover them up.

Oikawa lifts his mouth from Watari's skin. "Wasn't Watacchi getting me water?"

Watari ducks his head, but Oikawa can see his smile anyway. "Of course, Oikawa-san."

Resting back as Watari moves around the kitchen, Oikawa appreciates the way he moves. It's not fluid, like some people, instead he's direct and controlled. He's both careful and cautious but doesn't hesitate once he's decided on a path, something he does in less than a moment unless the decision is important enough to need more. Oikawa likes his hands, and the way he uses the tips of his fingers splayed evenly on the glass as he holds it out to him, delicate as any other setter.

Oikawa leans in for a kiss to the soft curve of his jaw as he takes the glass.

"Um," Watari says, tilting his head up and releasing the glass into Oikawa's hold. "I had those ideas..."

Oikawa hums against his skin and moves his lips down his throat. Once he starts kissing him, it's terribly hard to stop unless Watari seems like he doesn't want him to, and he figures Watari can say what he wants whether Oikawa is kissing his neck or not.

"You're not drinking your water, Oikawa-san."

He sighs and rests his forehead on Watari's shoulder. "You're terribly sneaky and observant, you know."

He feels Watari shake with a laugh and the warmth comes through in his voice as he replies. "I do know."

Oikawa really likes this boy.

He kisses the curve of his neck where it turns into his shoulder and straightens to sip at his glass of water, tries not to stare too much at how lovely Watari's mouth is, how brightly his eyes shine.

"We can go to my room?" Watari asks like a question, though they both know they would go even if he didn't.

"Your parents are out?"

Watari smiles in reply, which is good as a yes, and takes the lead upstairs. Oikawa follows.

Settling on Watari's bed, Oikawa places his glass on the desk, then laces his fingers together. "You mentioned plans?"

From their first kiss, Oikawa has been out of his depth with Watari. He's not sure Watari knows that the way he's kind to everyone without backing down from his morals drowns him, but it does all the same. He's not surprised by Watari leaning in over him and capturing his lips without a reply, stealing his breath away, but he is by himself as he follows Watari's lips when he draws away.

This time, it's Watari who slips his lips down to Oikawa's neck, kissing without sucking, delicate and gentle. Oikawa drops his head back to give him better access.

"You have terribly good plans, Watacchi."

"I hoped you'd like them," he replies against Oikawa's skin, and drags down the zip of his jersey, pushing it off his shoulders with his fingers lingering over the skin at the edge of his gym shirt, by the collar and under the sleeves.

"I do!" Oikawa says. "How could I not like anything my darling Watacchi came up with?"

Watari's breath comes out in a tiny laugh. He doesn't believe Oikawa, but that's okay.

Oikawa isn't sure when he started thinking of Watari as 'his', it was probably around the same time he was named captain because everyone on the team is a little his, but Watari is more so. He hopes he's okay with that.

Oikawa pulls off his own shirt, Watari has tried to take it off for him on other occasions and it always ends up with one arm sticking out the top and the other at an awkward angle tangled within the cloth.

"You're really..." Watari begins, and trails off. He doesn't finish that thought, and Oikawa wouldn't want him to, the way Watari's smiling at his bare chest speaks wonders and none of it is something Oikawa would be comfortable hearing. Watari sinks to his knees and presses his tongue over one of Oikawa's nipples, then sucks and draws it out, making Oikawa shiver.

"Watari-chan," Oikawa says, well aware how much fondness comes through in the name.

Watari hums and hooks his fingers under the waistband of Oikawa's shorts. He pulls them down as much as he can until Oikawa raises his hips and he can take them down to his knees.

"You shouldn't look that fondly at my crotch, I might start to get a complex."

"Sorry, Oikawa-san, I'll try not to."

"You're a liar, Watari-chan," Oikawa says, making sure he sounds anything but upset.

Watari laughs. "So are you."

Oikawa gasps and covers his mouth in shock, but his offence is cut off by Watari removing his underwear to join his shorts and wrapping his lovely fingers around his dick. It's terribly difficult to be offended by someone touching his junk when he's a little in love with them.

He's not hard yet, but Watari's fingers are changing that. "Are you going to let me in on the rest of your plans, Watari-chan?" he asks, studying the curve of Watari's head.

"They're not very complicated," Watari says.

"Right, right," Oikawa says and rests his head back on his neck, so he can focus on Watari's touches and appreciate them properly.

Watari shifts back so he has room to lean in to kiss the base of Oikawa's dick, so his nose brushes into his hair. It's intimate and quiet, and makes Oikawa's heart sing. He keeps himself in place but his dick rises to the attention, he can feel it against Watari's cheek and he thinks Watari smiles as he turns to kiss its length. Watari is the only one he lets do this. They're so comfortable together.

From there, Watari undoes him. It's a blowjob, obviously, but it's slow and takes him gently. His chest rises and falls. He keeps his sounds inside, discards all words he thinks of, the quiet seems too precious to break. Watari spends more time kissing than sucking or licking, and if Watari wanted him to, he would have come in minutes, but he draws it out, switching his focus to his thighs, the sharp line of his hips, every time he gets close. He doesn't speak either, not even when he draws off. Oikawa can sense him looking up at him while he waits for the right moment to start drawing his lips over him again, seeking approval, and Oikawa slips one hand around the back of his head, feels the soft stubble across his scalp.

Eventually, he brings him to the finish, and Oikawa's back arches as he comes. Watari doesn't lift his head off, and Oikawa hopes his cum doesn't taste too bad when it hits the back of his throat.

When Oikawa has the sense to look at Watari again he's wiping the back of his hand over his mouth to rid it of a dribble of saliva and cum. It's a sign of how far gone Oikawa is that he thinks that's attractive.

"I'm, um..." Watari says and gestures towards he door, rising and wiping his hands on his shorts. He exits the room and Oikawa hears the bathroom tap turn on a second later.

Oikawa waits until he has his grip on himself secure, not bothering to pull on clothes before he follows Watari to the bathroom where he's scrubbing his teeth clean.

"Not enough in love with me that my cum tastes good, Watacchi?"

Watari grins around his toothbrush and shakes his head. He spits and washes out his mouth. "Not just yet, Oikawa-san."


End file.
